PJO gets Facebook!
by Ghost.of.Toffee
Summary: The PJO characters and Kate the Great have Facebook! See what happens... Bros4Life sort of owns Kate...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi I'm Nez**

**This is my first story.**

**Please review!**

**Kate Great belongs to Bros4Life.**

**Awesome Anezka is me.**

**Rick Riordan owns the rest of the demigods.**

**Awesome Anezka** has created this story.

**COMMENTS~**

**Awesome Anezka:** :)

**Kate Great: **/s/7053628/1/Demi_gods_and_gods_facebook

I'm in this story! And I belong to Bros4Life!

**Apollo: **Hi daughter! LALALALALALA! JUSTIN BIEBER MY SON I LOVE YOUUUUUUU YOU ARE THE BEST!

**Kate Great: **I thought Justin was Aphrodite's son...?!

**Aphrodite: **He is...

**Nico Di Angelo: **Awkward...

**Percy Jackson: **Agreed

**Annabeth Chase: **Justin Bieber? Why are we talking about HIM?

**Kate Great: **Good question...

**Aphrodite: **Best singer EVER!

**Kate Great: **I'm not even gonna bother...

**Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo,** and 17 others like this.

**COMMENTS~**

**Percy Jackson:** I'm related to Justin Bieber? NOOOOOO!

**Justin Bieber:** Who are you?

**Percy Jackson:** Some one you are NOT related to thanks to gods' missing DNA.

**Nico Di Angelo:** GO KATE! APHRODITE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

**Kate Great **like this.

**Aphrodite **dislikes this.

**COMMENTS~**

**Aphrodite: **You do realise I am a goddess perfectly capable of killing you?

**Nico Di Angelo: ***gulp*

**Aphrodite: **But I won't because you and Kate are soooooo cute together...

**Kate Great: ***facepalm*

**A/N Hi again. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**~Awesome Anezka (Nez)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again!**

**Kate Great: **I feel random today...

**COMMENTS~**

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh no! FEAR KATE'S RANDOM DAYS!

**Percy Jackson: **...

**Annabeth Chase: **Why?

**Kate Great: **I feel random, I feel random, ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ifeelrandom ...

**Nico Di Angelo: **NOOOOOOOOO!

**Annabeth Chase: **Kate, are you all right? Do you need to see a doctor?

**Kate Great: **NOOOOO I'm fine! Are you fine? I'm fine! But my name's Kate. I love my name. It means pure. Actually, Catherine means pure. I love the meaning of Catherine.

**Percy Jackson: **Kate's hyper. I think she ate too many gummies or something...

**Kate Great: **Gummies? Gummies! Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Percy what did you do? OH NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Awesome Anezka: **I like reading.

**COMMENTS~**

**Annabeth Chase: **Me too! But only reading Greek books, cause you know, I'm dyslexic...

**Kate Great: **Yes we know Wise Girl.

**Annabeth Chase: **Hey don't call me that!

**Kate Great: **Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl Wise Girl...

**Thalia Grace: **As we can see, Kate is still hyper from the gummies _someone_ gave her... PERCY!

**Percy Jackson: **It wasn't me!

**Thalia Grace **poked **Percy Jackson**

**Percy Jackson: **Ok ok it was me. No need to poke!

**Awesome Anezka: **Sometimes I wish there was a kick button on here.

**Kate Great, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase **and 4 others like this.

**Kate Great: **KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!

**Thalia Grace: **SHUT UP!

**Annabeth Chase: **SHUT UP!

**Percy Jackson: **SHUT UP!

**Nico Di Angelo: **SHUT UP!

**Awesome Anezka: **Don't shut up!

**And that's it for today!**

**~Nez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate Great:** Hi people!

**Thalia Grace:** Hi Kate...

**Nico Di Angelo:** Hi...?.

**Kate Great: **Today is the day!

**Awesome Anezka:** What's so special about today? It's not your birthday or anything... Is it?

**Kate Great:** No... It's Awesome Day!

**Nico Di Angelo:** Really? But it doesn't show up on my calendar. And my calendar lists all public holidays in all countries, so it's kinda full.

**Kate Great:** No you dingbat! I made up Awesome Day in honour of myself because I'm awesome!

**Awesome Anezka:** Says the one named Kate Great and not Awesome Anezka!

**Kate Great:** Fine! In honour of me and you...

**Awesome Anezka:** Thank you!

**Piper McLean: **So that makes the rest of us not awesome?

**Kate Great:** No! EVERYONE is awesome today!

**Jason Grace: **I'm AWESOME! YAY!

**Thalia Grace:** Shut up Sparky.

**Percy Jackson, Kate Great, Awesome Anezka** and 6 others like this.

**Jason Grace:** Don't call me that!

**Thalia Grace: **SPARKYYYYY!

**Thalia Grace, Kate Great, Awesome Anezka** and 217 others like this.

**COMMENTS~**

**Jason Grace:** NOOOOO! Look what you've done Thalia! PINECONE FACE!

**Thalia Grace:** I. Will. Kill. You!

* * *

**Kate Great:** My middle name's The.

**COMMENTS~**

**Annabeth Chase: **Does that make you Kate The Great?

**Kate Great:** Yeah

**Leo Valdez:** My middle name's Danger.

**Jason Grace:** No it's not, it's... Wait, what is it?

**Leo Valdez: **Danger!

**Piper McLean:** It's Hephaestus. Like his dad.

**Leo Valdez: **How do you know my middle name?

**Kate Great: **So your middle name's not Danger?

**Leo Valdez: **...

It is!

**Thalia Grace: **No it's not!

**Thalia Grace **poked** Leo Valdez.**

**Leo Valdez: **Fine. :/

* * *

**Kate Great: **I like cookies.

**COMMENTS~**

**Demeter: **I like cereal.

**Awesome Anezka: **I like toffee.

**Nico Di Angelo: **I like Kate.

**Percy Jackson: **I like pegasi. Wait, Nico likes Kate?

**Kate Great: **Nico likes me?

**Annabeth Chase: **NICO LIKES KATE?

**Hazel Levesque: **Nico likes Kate. So what? I like Frank...

**Frank Zhang: **Aww that's so sweet!

**Jason Grace: **Frank turned into a GIRL! And I like electricity! ZAP EVERYTHING!

**Thalia Grace: ***Cough* Sparky *Cough*

**Kate Great, Awesome Anezka, Piper McLean** and 721 others like this.

**Jason Grace: **Thalia you have 724 friends?

**Piper McLean: **I like being cabin counsellor! It's fun!

**Apollo: **I like haikus.

**Artemis: **I don't like haikus. Or Apollo's bad poetry. Or Apollo.

**Apollo: **HEY!

**Clarisse LaRue: **I like WAR!

**Ares** likes this.

**Kate Great: **I like gummies!

**Thalia Grace: **Here we go again...

**Kate Great: **Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies GummiesGummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies Gummies!

**Demeter: **Why doesn't anybody like cereal?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh come on...

**Demeter: **sent you a request in FarmVille.

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

* * *

**Apollo: **Good morning! Rise and shine sleepyheads! Time for a haiku!

**COMMENTS~**

**Artemis: **NO!

**Kate Great: **NO!

**Awesome Anezka: **NO!

**Piper McLean: **NO!

**Percy Jackson: **NO!

**Apollo: **Spoilsports... Hey did you see that show...

**Artemis: **Seriously, just shut up.

**Hera, Zeus, Demeter** and 1354 others like this.

**Apollo: **Wow Artemis has more friends than Thalia!

**Artemis: **is proud of the fact that she has more friends than Thalia.

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **Hey.

**COMMENTS~**

**Justin Bieber: **Hey!

**Silena Beauregard: **OMG Percy you're friends with Justin Bieber?

**Justin Bieber: **added **Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard **and 217 others as his cousins.

**Jason Grace: **Great. Now I'm officially related to Justin Bieber.

**Silena Beauregard: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**Percy Jackson: **Silena, you're dead.

**Charles Beckendorf: **So am I.

**Bianca Di Angelo: **Me too!

**Nico Di Angelo: **You can get Facebook in Elysium? Death doesn't sound that bad after all...

**Kate Great: **NOOOOOOOOO! NICO DON'T DIE!

**Thalia Grace: ***Cough* Obsessed *Cough*

**Kate Great: **DIE THALIA!

**Thalia Grace: **I'm immortal unless I die in battle...

**Kate Great: **I challenge you to a duel. Actually, no I don't think I can beat you. Oh well...

**Thalia Grace: **:)

**Percy Jackson: **How did this conversation happen from me saying 'Hey'?

**Thalia Grace: **Who knows? I'm going to get cheeseburgers. Anyone want to come?

**Silena Beauregard: **I miss being able to eat...

* * *

**Jason Grace: **I can fly!

**COMMENTS~**

**Maximum Ride: **So can I

**Jason Grace: **Hey that rhymes!

**Annabeth Chase: **Who are you?

**Maximum Ride: **An Avian-American.

**Annabeth Chase: **You're a BIRD?

**Maximum Ride: **Not completely...

**Annabeth Chase: **You're half-bird?

**Maximum Ride: **No. I'm 2 percent avian.

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh that's nice. I'm a demigod

**Maximum Ride: **That's nice I guess...

**Kate Great: **I am Kate the Great! Superior ruler of Camp Half-Blood!

**Dionysus: **I rule Camp Half-Blood, stupid mortal!

**Kate Great:** I'm not stupid!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Mr D. has Facebook?! Since when?!

**Dionysus: **As a matter of fact, since yesterday.

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh.

**Apollo: **I like MUSIC! TRALALALALALALA...

**Kate Great: **Deck the Halls with boughs of holly

Falalalalalalalala...

**Annabeth Chase: **has referred **Kate Great **and **Apollo **to a psychologist.

**Apollo: **I'm NOT psycho!

**Artemis: **Like this if you think Kate and Apollo are psycho!

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo **and 13,265 others like this.

**Kate Great: **WOW Artemis you have so many friends!

**Artemis: **is proud of the fact that she has 13,269 friends.

**Jason Grace: **I only said I could fly and now Kate and Apollo have to see a shrink. How did that happen? And Kate, it's not even Christmas. It isn't even July, so no Christmas in July nonsense...

**Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean **and 238 others like this.

* * *

**Awesome Anezka: **Hey everybody! Did you know that all your posts are published on a website called FanFiction?

**COMMENTS~**

**Thalia Grace: **Uh-oh

**Percy Jackson: **Hey that's good!

**Thalia Grace: **How is that good?

**Percy Jackson: **We have fans!

**Piper McLean: **We have fans? OMG WE HAVE FANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID OMG! OH MY GODS!

**Hazel Levesque: **Um.

**Frank Zhang: **Maybe Annabeth should make an appointment for Piper too. You know, the shrink Kate and Apollo need to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia Grace: **Hi peoples... I am officially bored...

**COMMENTS~**

**Kate Great: **Me too... Let's do something!

**Awesome Anezka: **What are you planning now?

**Piper McLean: **Bwahahahahahaha...

**~~30 MINUTES LATER~~**

**Percy Jackson: **Come out of your cabins and I will slash. You. To. Bits!

**Awesome Anezka: **What did they do?

**Nico Di Angelo: **They poured ink in Percy's shower pipe. And my shower pipe and Jason's too... Kill the girls!

**Awesome Anezka: **I didn't do anything!

**Annabeth Chase: **Anezka and I were reading in my cabin.

**Bella Harman:** Hello, who are you guys?

**Percy Jackson:** Ummm, awesome people who fight monsters for a living.

**Bella Harman:** Oh really? Is that so?

**Percy Jackson: **Yes, its completely true!

**Bella Harman: **Well, what if I said that I had a huge dinosaur in my

backyard that's just a pain in the ass! Would you slay it for me?

**Percy Jackson: **I fight only monsters, not dinosaurs. I believe you have to talk to someone else if you have a problem with dinosaurs.

**Kate Great:** DINOSAURS! I WILL SLAY YOUR DINOSAUR FOR YOU! As long as you give me one single thing I want in return.

**Bella Harman:** What is it?

**Percy Jackson:** Oh no!

**Awesome Anezka:** Ohhhh crap. She's gonna blow!

**~~Five Minutes Later~~**

**Kate Great: **GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GUMMY BEARS! GALORE!

**~~Bella Harman unfriended ALL of you~~**

**Percy Jackson:** Crap. We were getting off at a good start! Thanks a lot Kate!

**Kate Great, Awesome Anezka, Thalia Grace** and 200 others like this.

**~~30 Minutes Later~~**

**Bella Harman** became friends with **Kate Great, Awesome Anezka, Thalia Grace**, and 30 others.

**Percy Jackson:** Who are the other people you befriended Bella?

**Bella Harman: **Just the cast of Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter:** Hellooo!

**Bella Harman:** On second thought...

**Bella Harman **unfriended **Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter**, and 20 others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper McLean: **I want chocolate!

**COMMENTS~**

**Awesome Anezka: **Me too... I love being on a sugar high!

**Kate Great: **CHOCOLATE! Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate

**Thalia Grace: **PIper look what you've done! Kate's on a sugar high! She just ate a vat full of melted chocolate and now she wants more...

**Piper McLean: **Oh Kate ate the chocolate... I was wondering where it all went! That was our dessert Kate!

**Kate Great: **Oops... Sorry

**Bella Harman: **Where did all the chocolate go? Oh. KATE ate it.

**Percy Jackson: **Kate why did you eat all that chocolate? That was for 200 kids, not 1! Especially not you!

**Kate Great: **But I love chocolate...

**Nico Di Angelo: **Yes, and so does everybody else. You can't just eat all the chocolate!

**Kate Great: **Fine I'll find some more...

**Awesome Anezka: **And how exactly do you plan to do that? You can't just magic up a vat of chocolate...

**Kate Great: **My name's Kate the Great. I can do anything!

**Annabeth Chase: **Uh, no you can't.

**Kate Great: **Fermer votre trou gâteau Annabeth!

**Annabeth Chase: **Don't you tell me to shut my cake hole. In FRENCH!

**Kate Great: **Like I said, I can do anything!

**Bella Harman: **In your dreams...

**Awesome Anezka, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson **and 297 others like this.

**COMMENTS~**

**Bella Harman: **Yeah!

**Awesome Anezka: **Kate can't do everything... She can't read as fast as I can :)

**Kate Great: **I have dyslexia, remember, and you for some reason don't!

**Awesome Anezka: **You can't be as awesome as me! Awesome is part of my name!

**Kate Great: **I guess I now have to find a vat full of chocolate... Anybody want to help?

**Nico Di Angelo: **NO!

**Awesome Anezka, Annabeth Chase, Bella Harman **and 233 others like this.

**Kate Great: **Joy *sarcasm*.

**~~3 HOURS LATER~~**

**Kate Great: **I got chocolate!

**COMMENTS~**

**Annabeth Chase: **Where?

**Kate Great: **Mr Beauregard down at the chocolate shop in the Village!

**Silena Beauregard: **Oh, my dad.

**Kate Great: **Oh, he's your dad! I should have told him you said hi from Elysium or something... Kinda hard to explain though...

**Annabeth Chase: **Wow that's a lot of chocolate... Are you sure you replaced the right amount?

**Kate Great: **Yep! I'm a chocoholic! I love chocolate!

**Piper McLean: **Here we go again...

**Kate Great: **CHOCOLATE! Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh my gods...

**Percy Jackson: **Very true... OH MY GODS KATE IS CRAZY!

**Awesome Anezka: **You only just figured...

**Bella Harman: **I have chocolate!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh dear...

**Kate Great: **Wait for it...

**Everybody except Kate Great has left the chat.**

**Kate Great: **Aw...

**Hey guys! I have been told that stories of this type aren't allowed on FanFiction. HOWEVER, I have a profile on ANOTHER site where I am continuing this story :)**

** story/1911731-pjo-gets-facebook**

**I might rewrite this story if I ever have time but... **

**On the plus side, summer holidays in OZ are coming up soon! Lots of time then.**

**Sorry people...**

**~~~Nez~~~**


End file.
